


Advice Needed

by PeacefulNights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advice, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pep Talk, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulNights/pseuds/PeacefulNights
Summary: After walking in on his boyfriend kissing a girl, Dean goes to a bar where he meets a wise barkeep who gives him much needed advice.





	Advice Needed

**Author's Note:**

> -Destiel One-Shot  
> -Benny and Dean bonding  
> -Saw a post where @pjo-gmw-spn-rtte wanted something like this. Thought it would be something interesting to write.  
> -Post: “I want a Destiel one shot that has this quote: “we laid down on his blue mattress and I traced the word ‘stay’ over and over again on his arm. his eyes were closed as he whispered ‘I’m not leaving’ or something like that because that would be cute. or a one-shot of how Dean and Cas fell in love, and them saying ‘I love you’ and sweet simple kisses ...”  
> -Modern!AU

People stepped aside as Dean made his way across the dance floor towards the bar. A large scowl graced his features as he shoved his way through the sea of people. He was feeling a mix of emotions. Anger, pain, heartbreak... The only thing he could think of that could make him feel better drowning himself in alcohol.

He sat at the first empty seat he came to and signaled for the barkeep. The muscular, middle-aged man made his way over, a light-hearted smirk appeared on his face as he saw Dean. He leaned over the bar, his forearms resting on the surface.

“What can I do for ya?” He asked, his accent sounding like he was from somewhere down south around Louisianna. Dean’s scowl never left his face as he answered. “Two shots of bourbon, on the rocks, please.”

The man nodded as he pushed himself off of the bar and turned towards the beverages behind him. “Ah, Kentucky Bourbon. Some strong stuff for big problems. What’s on your mind, friend?”

Dean grunted as the bartender finally gave him his shots. The bourbon stung his throat as he gulped it down. He scrunched his eyes at the burn but he reveled in it. The alcohol instantly started to ease his racing mind.

“Boyfriend,” Dean answered as he put his shot glass down. “Two more.”

The barman gave him a look of sympathy as he got two more shots. “Boyfriend, huh?”

Dean glared at him, instantly defensive. “Yeah,” he snapped. “You have a problem with that?” The bartender quickly set down the shots as he raised his arms in surrender. “Hey,” he assured. “No judgment. Heck, I have a nice young friend who’s a lesbian. I understand.” Dean’s shoulders immediately slumped in relief.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I guess I’m so used to being discriminated, it just started to make me defensive.” The barkeep smiled in understanding.

“Completely understandable,” he declared. “The name’s Benny. You?”

“Dean,” he replied.

Benny nodded in acknowledgment before motioning over the barmaid and telling her to take over. He made his way around the bar and sat down beside Dean, reaching over and taking one of the man’s shots for himself.

Dean raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he grabbed his other shot and downed it with Benny.

“Alright,” Benny started, setting his glass down. “Tell me what happened.” Dean fidgeted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable with the idea of talking about his messed up love life with a stranger. But, with a reassuring smile from Benny, he let it all out.

“My boyfriend, Castiel ... I caught him kissing his friend, Hannah.” Dean began to get choked up with emotion, the memory still burned into his mind from a few hours ago. “It was so cliche, man,” he let out a sad chuckle. “I saw them and I just ... I just froze. I didn’t know what to do. I ran. I heard him calling for me but I just couldn’t even look back.

“Oh god,” he groaned, rubbing his face with his calloused hands. “I sound like some teenage girl!”

Benny barked out a laugh at Dean’s remark. This made Dean crack a smile as well. For a moment, Dean forgot about his problems with his boyfriend and he’s just sitting at a bar, drinking and talking with a good friend.

“Dean,” Benny started, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “You have some big mess on your hands, my friend.”

The man snorted. “Yeah, I know. The question is; what am I supposed to do about it?”

Scratching at his scruff, Benny pondered on Dean’s question. “Well, I’m no expert, but,” Benny looked the man in the eyes, his own eyes filled with experience. “I think you should talk to him. See what he has to say. If he was cheating, then don’t be afraid to yell and fight. Leave because obviously you two weren’t meant to be no matter how much you love him. And, if it all turns out to be some sort of misunderstanding, then forgive him. Kiss him, tell him you forgive him and that you love him then whisk him off to bed.”

At the sight of Dean’s distress, Benny motioned for the barmaid. “Jo, two shots of scotch, please.”

The young blonde smiled and took their glasses to fill them with the whiskey. “Here ya go, Benny,” she announced, setting the glasses in front of the two men. “Thank you, Jo,” Benny replied as she walked away.

The barkeep picked up his glass and motioned for Dean to do the same. “To cleaning up our messes, huh?”

Dean smiled and raised his glass. “To cleaning up our messes.” With that being said, they clinked their glasses together and downed the whiskey.

* * *

Dean Winchester hesitated outside of his and Castiel’s apartment door. The room has been dead silent as far as Dean could tell from his spot outside where he had been standing for the past eight and a half minutes.  


After he and Benny had shared their toast, they talked some more and got to know each other better. Benny had given Dean some more very valuable advice. Now, he just needed to figure out how to use it.

He paced in front of his door a few minutes longer before finally finding enough courage to knock on the door. 

Instantly, the door swung open. Dean stared in shock at the sight of his boyfriend. Castiel’s eyes were bloodshot and swollen, his face flushed, and fresh tears were falling down his cheeks. But, to Dean, he still looked as beautiful as ever.

At the sight of Dean, Cas gasped in shock and froze in place. They both stood frozen, unsure of what to do or who to talk first. Eventually, Dean gave Cas a small smile and wave, “Hey Cas.”

Castiel let out a sob and launched himself into Dean’s arms. He buried his head in his lover’s shoulder as he let his tears fall. “I’m so sorry, Dean,” Cas babbled. “I’m so sorry I did that to you! I didn’t mean for any of this to happen! She kissed me! I didn’t want to kiss her! I love you! Only you, Dean! I’m so --!”

He was cut off as Dean reached his hands down to grip onto the man’s face and pull him up so that their lips could meet. The kiss was passionate. They gripped at each others clothing, Got their hands tangled in each others hair, trying to pull their bodies impossibly closer.

After a couple of minutes of this, Dean finally realized that they were still in the hallway of their apartment building. Deciding they should move, Dean reached down and gripped Cas’ thighs, making Cas jump up and wrap his legs around Dean’s waist.

Without breaking the kiss, Dean shut the door with his foot and carried the love of his life to their bedroom. He laid Cas down before taking off his shirt and jeans leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Reaching down, he relieved Castiel of all his clothing, leaving him with nothing but his boxers as well. 

He bent down and gave his boyfriend a long, slow kiss. “My angel,” he murmured lovingly into his Castiel’s ear. The man shuddered at the feel of Dean’s breath against his skin. “I forgive you, Cas.” Dean laid down on his back and pulled Cas’ body against his and started to stroke the black hair on top of his head comfortingly. ”I love you.”

As they lay there on their blue bed, Cas buried himself into Dean’s side, gently tracing the word ‘stay’ on his Dean’s arm.

After figuring out the pattern of his angel’s touch, Dean reached one hand down to grasp Cas’ hand in his and brought it up to his lips. “Don’t worry, baby,” Dean reassured, kissing Cas’ knuckles softly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Cas sighed in relief and wrapped a strong arm around Dean’s chest (as if for extra assurance) and closed his bloodshot eyes. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean smiled and held onto the arm wrapped around his torso before whispering back, “I love you, too, Angel.”


End file.
